neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider Grundo
The Spider Grundo is a villain created by Dr. Sloth through horrific experiments on a Grundo assistant. History Dr. Sloth created The Spider Grundo by forcing one of his assistants to drink the arachnomorph potion, a formula Dr. Sloth invented to aid him in his conquest of Neopia; however, Dr. Sloth forgot to add the mind-control powder to the formula, and so The Spider Grundo trapped Sloth's guards into a web and escaped. Not much else is known, other than that he now terrorizes and presumably devours anyone who stumbles into his web. Even his location is unknown, all that is known is he lives in a cave somewhere in the outskirts of Neopia, as those who wander into his cave never live to tell the tale. In NeoQuest II, he is mind-controlled by Edna and forced to cast a spell to halt the sun, causing eternal daytime in The Haunted Woods. When broken from the spell, he does not remember what happened but suggests to Rohane that they should ask Balthazar. Appearance The Spider Grundo is a green grundo with spider legs and fangs. His belly is sometimes shown with a red hourglass design on it, and recently he is shown wearing what appears to be a black shirt and black pants. His spider-legs have barbs on them, and he only has six spider legs (8 legs total if you count his natural legs). As the Grundo Design has changed, so has The Spider Grundo's. His head has become more defined, he has become less chubby, and his artwork has become more detailed. Personality Not much is known personality wise, but judging by his Better Than You quotes, he seems to be fairly cocky. Based on other quotes, he seems to be fairly sadistic, taking pleasure in taking the lives of Neopians for his supper, and even cracking jokes about it. He seems to take pride in his web-spinning skills, bragging that there is no one better than him at it. Abilities *''' Arachnomorph Powers:' A term used by Dr. Sloth, he now has the abilities of spiders. Being part spider, he is able to spin strong webs capable of trapping full-sized Neopians, and even coating himself for protection, and in "Better Than You" seems to pride himself on his web-spinning skills. He also has long spider legs which can be used in attack and to scale walls. *'Combat:''' The Spider Grundo's difficulty ranges from 175 (on easy) to 280 (on hard) despite having fairly weak weapons. His combat profile can be viewed here. Random Events Spider grundo random events.jpg Gallery Grundospider.gif|Gallery of Evil 96 experiment.gif|Before being transformed spidergrundo_left.gif 96_spidergrundo.gif lg_58.gif m4045_92d47.gif spidergrundo.gif large_25_spidergrundo.png Spidergrundo battle.png spidergrundo beaten.png spidergrundo hit.png plu_grundo_spider.gif Spider grundo.png caption_1037.jpg 58.gif Trivia *Spider Grundo might be a twisted parody of Spiderman. **He also may have been created to replace Spider Queen. *Although the location of his cave is unknown, there is some evidence it may be somewhere in The Haunted Woods, as he appears in the Haunted Woods Battledome, and many items related to him can be found there. External Links *Neopedia *Card Info *Book of Ages *Items Category:Grundos Category:Gallery of Evil Category:Characters Category:Battledome Opponents